Life is changing
by Fairybaby1989
Summary: Lily life had always been boring. Same thing day in and day out. Lily was wanting a little excitement in her life, but what happened one night wasn't what she was looking for. Then on top of it her past comes back and taunts her and her world is spinning out of control. How is she going to handle it? M rating for language for now.


**My first Inuyasha fanfic**

**With some help From ShadowCatRose I made some changes and made it better. **

**Hope you like it :D**

**R&R please **

**I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

I sat alone in my apartment staring at the ceiling, wondering what I could do at this late hour.

Going out to a bar was a defiant "NO". I wasn't much of a drinking anyway. The time I did drink was with friend Marie. I knew that I wouldn't have something slipped into my drink or someone starting a fight with me or some drunken bastard trying to get in my pants.

"What should I do…" I said to myself contemplating my options.

Then a light bulb went off in my head as I sat up and ears twitched as well my tail started wagging behind me.

"I'll take a walk in Washington Park."

The park closes after sunset, but I had friend who was a park ranger and so I called him up to let him know what I was going to do.

"Make sure you take some sort of weapon to protect yourself. There have been some disappearance lately and I don't want to get a call saying that you went missing. Ok Lily?"

"Ok I will, talk to you later!"

I got off the phone with him and went to get ready. It was early spring so it was still cool at night.

I decided to leave my locket full of demons bane at home, at night I could be myself and not worry about too many people seeing my wolf ears and tail, but I'll still wear my hoodie so if I need to I can cover my ears; if someone else was out this late. I wore a T-shirt under my blue tie-dyed hoodie and favorite pair of jeans it had patches all over it.

Sorry I just couldn't get rid of them; they were last gift I received from my dad before everything happened. I put on my sneakers and tucking my Kunai into my pocket. Marie insisted on giving me them to me, but I knew if their was any trouble I could use my wolf speed to get away; I hated fighting and if I didn't have to fight I wouldn't. Nothing ever really exciting happens to me anymore. Not wanting to have lecture later I took them and made sure my phone was fully charge and on vibrate; I didn't want the noise of my phone to spoil the nature of the night. I also made sure to have some TP packed along with a bag so throw TP in. Their were no restrooms in the park and if you got to go, you got to go.

I headed to my bathroom so I could put my hair up and put some simple make-up on. I brushed my shoulder length dark chocolate wavy hair, then tied it back in a low pony. Then I applied my bronze eye liner around my bright emerald-green eyes. As I took one last making sure their were no smudge marks and satisfied with my job.

I did one last check to make sure I had everything I needed and making sure everything was off except the radio and my turtles light.

I went out my front door, locking up and head down the path to the park with my hood up.

Don't need anyone seeing my ears and tail by accident; even though I knew no one was around. I swear sometimes I'm overly cautious, and I needed to cut loose; I knew better if I didn't want her to escape. It was my burden to bear.

As I was lost in thought my feet had carried me to the park entrance, I pulled off my hood plus unfurling my tail. I took a deep inhale of the sweet cool night air; it was bliss. I took another deep breathe and took off.

I ran with my Demon wolf speed and everything blurred by me as I ran. My heart pounding in my chest, but feeling good. Feeling my feet pounding earth and smelling the pine trees and hearing owls hooting their sweet night song. It was all invigorating and I missed it so much. I continued running seeing the trees disappear and feeling more of hard rock under my feet till I stopped along a rocky out crop to catch my breath but it felt good to be; being a wolf it was in my nature. Then I looked saw the beautiful full moon and I wanted to howl with all my soul, but I knew better not too. I hated her so much.

As took another breath of the cool sweet night air, something hit my nose something; foul-smelling of fetid meat. I about gaged and threw up everywhere, but I managed to hold my stomach.

"Ahh….yuck! What in the fucking hell is that smell?!" I said as I quickly covered my nose and mouth with my hands.

My eyes and nose burned for that horrible smell, but I managed to open them. I wondered where that smell was coming from, so I looked over the ravine in the valley below.

Something caught my attention in the middle of the valley and my instincts told me to run away and find help, but I went against it. The one time I decide to go against my instincts would be the time I should have listen to my gut.

As I found the source of the horrible smell I gasped at the horror before me. A pile of dead rotten and bloody bodies made into what might call a nest with a clutch of eggs nestled in the middle. I took in the site before seeing bones, flesh, and blood. Flies crawling all over the ripped apart bodies, and the horror stricken faces of these people. I couldn't imagine what they saw in their last moments of life. My heart ached for them, they would never enjoy life or see their loved ones again.

I reached into my pocket to call Rob on my cell and tell him that I found the missing people, but I heard the rustle of leaves behind. I was turning around to find the source of the noise when I was suddenly wrapped in snake coils?!

"Hello my little piece of sweet meat. Impeccable timing, I was about to go hunting for my offspring first meal when you came along" It hissed sweetly at me while squeezing my tighter in its coils. I gaped in horror at the ugly creature before me. She had human woman top half which turned into her purple scaled snake coils. Her hair was greasy and slimy hair, beneath some of her hair was her piercing yellow eyes. What scared me the most was her long sharp claws that could easily rip me to pieces.

'_SHIT! I'M DEAD! THE TIME I….Wait! I have my kunai I just have to reach….it..'_

I thought as I stretched my hand into my pocket where my kunai were; if I could reach it I can make a run for it.

"I'm sorry but I'm no one dinner!" I yelled as I stabbed my kunai deep into the snake demons coils.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The demon screamed as I ran away with all my speed.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" it screamed as it took chase after me.

I ran with all my might. My heart was pounding so hard I could just barely hear that hideous creature slithering the leaves behind me. I kept running and breathing harder but I knew I had to keep going or I would be dead for sure. The path before me had no hazards, so I took the chance to see how far behind me she was. She wasn't far behind and right on my heels. A burst of adrenaline pumped through my body gave me a burst of speed.

Then I screamed as loud as possible hoping someone was near by would hear me.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"YOU'RE MINE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

I cried again as my lungs started to burn and ache as body started to lose strength. My eyes were straight ahead and I wasn't paying attention to my path and didn't see the small tree root, I tumbled and fell forward down an old creek bed. I tumbled down through trees roots and over some sharp rocks along the embankment. I landed on the flat of my back got my wind knock out of me. As I started to sit back up I felt pain in my ribs, I knew I bruised them. Then the smell of my own blood hit my nose and I looked down and saw a huge gash in my right leg; I think I could see some bone.

"Shit, I'm royal fucked and I wanted life to more excited, but not like this!"

Then I heard the awful slithering of the snake demon from the top of the embankment. My heart started pounding and I tried to stand but I just fell back down. I moved backwards on my butt to other side of the embankment out of fear and back up into a mess of tree roots.

'This it I'm dead!' I thought.

"My prey has finally stopped moving and now it's time for to accept your fate little wolf!"

It yelled as it lunged forward for the kill and I shield my face with my arms, knowing this was the end.

All of sudden I heard the Demon scream in pain, so I slowly uncovered my face to see a young man with long silver hair and a giant ass sword had killed the demon.

"Keh, That was too easy," the young man said.

I looked at the scene shocked and amazed. I didn't know if it was from the blood loss or just amazed by how little effort it took him to kill the demon. I quickly covered my head with my hoodie before he came this way.

The young man started to walk over to me and knelt down. His Golden eyes met my emerald-green ones. I glanced up and saw his dog ears and then smelled his scent, he was a hanyou like me.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to walk alone at night?"

"Yes, but what's your name?" I said quickly.

"…Inuyasha. Let me take a look at your wounds" he said as he started to grab my leg.

"Why, they will be healed soon. So don't bother" I said as I pulled my closer to me; it fucking hurt.

That caught Inuyasha off guard and then he asks, "What are you?"

I took off my hood to show my ears and moved my tail from behind my back. Inuyasha eyes widened as he saw my ears and tail. Then I see him sniffing the air as if he smelled something.

"Funny you don't smell like a hanyou. What's your demon half?"

"Wolf, why?"

He growled, "You're a wolf?! Wheres you pack? Wh-"

I cut him off and growled right back; I hate being reminded of that.

"I don't have a pack. I'm a lone wolf! Don't bring it up again" I snapped.

He just stared at me and he looked like he was going to ask something but maybe thought against it.

I wasn't happy and I just wanted to get away and go home, so I tried to get back up but I fell again.

"Damn it!"

"You need help?"

"No" I growled softly through my teeth.

Then I was suddenly scooped up and he had me bridal style.

"I said no I don't help" I growled and scowling at him again.

"Where your house?" Inuyasha asked ignoring what I said before.

I growled and told him and he took off towards my home.

"You know my name, so what's yours?" he asked as he kept his eyes forward.

"Lily" I said quietly.

He nodded and we were silent the rest the way home.


End file.
